Simple Moments
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Cuddy still sleeping in House's room at the end of 'Wilson's Heart'.


A/N: Takes place after Wilson's Heart

XXXXXX

Cuddy was sleeping in the chair next to House's bed, when Cameron walked by. She took in the scene laid out before her. It felt almost invasive looking in at the private affection the hospital's administrator was showing.

Cameron knew that they had known each other for years. She knew that they were friends. Well, as much as anyone could be friends with Gregory House, but she never thought of Cuddy acting more like a worried family member than the professional administrator that she had fought so hard to make people believe she was.

Cuddy was clearly worn out, from the events of the past few days. If anyone outside of House warranted being exhausted, it was her. Cameron knew that Cuddy easily cared more for House's well being than he did. Every act of self-destruction he initiated might as well have been on her.

Somehow, Cameron couldn't associate the tenderness she saw before her with that same woman. She took in all the small details of the hospital room, looking for an answer. She knew all about unconditional love, but this was more. Cuddy had been thrust so hard out of her comfort level, that now she didn't care how things looked.

It didn't matter though. Cameron doubted that anyone would dare say anything to her, especially now. Even so, this was exactly the type of behavior Cuddy fought so hard to hide. She didn't like people thinking she favored House, or that she cared for him as anything other than one of her more prized doctors. Yet, here they were.

Cuddy had pulled the chair as close to the bed as she could, before clearly passing out from sheer exhaustion. Her shoes were carelessly lying on the floor, under her chair. Cameron noticed the worry lines that etched the older doctor's face even as she slept. It touched something affectionate in her to see the strong woman so exposed.

She questioned whether House had any idea. Everyone knew that she put her ass on the line for him repeatedly. He exploited her guilt to an almost inhuman degree. Seeing things this way, Cameron understood that Lisa Cuddy was not taken advantage of. She gave herself to him freely, not ever expecting anything in return. She loved him and tried to be happy with his presence in her life, no matter how irritating he made it.

Cameron couldn't help but let her mind wander. How would House react if it were Cuddy laying in a hospital bed, near death? She doubted he would have the same level of open vulnerability that his boss evidently had. Somehow, though, she knew he would care. Maybe it would be in his own way, a gallant gesture misunderstood by everyone other than those who really knew him.

She walked away from the room, only to return a few moments later. She had a blanket draped across her arm and a pillow tucked under the same one. In the other hand, she carried a salad and sprite. It wasn't anything grand, but maybe it would be enough.

Cameron placed the food and can on the bed tray and moved it closer to Cuddy. Slipping the pillow behind Cuddy's back, she hoped it would give her a little more support in the uncomfortable chair. Finally, she tucked the blanket around her small frame.

Softly, she bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Even as she did, she wasn't sure why. Her heart ached for the older woman. She knew that House would never disclose his own gratitude. Someone should be looking out for Cuddy.

As she started to walk away, Cameron felt a hand slip around her slender wrist. "Allison?" The older doctor's voice was groggy and coated with sleep. Cuddy instantly regretted talking; her throat was still raw from crying.

Cameron turned to find a very weary looking Cuddy questioning her. There was still pain and concern in her eyes. It was something that still seemed unreal. Cameron didn't think Cuddy was heartless, but it was uncommon for her to get publicly emotional about things.

"Just rest, there's a salad and sprite if you get hungry," she said, gesturing towards the table. She had seen the senior doctor heated and passionate about patients, but that was different. This was personal and it looked like it was taking all her strength to just keep it together.

"Thank you," Cuddy said softly, letting her eyes drop. She knew if Cameron was actively being nice to her, about something involving House, she must be in bad shape. There had always been tension between them because of the rouge doctor.

Even after Cameron and Chase had gotten together, Cuddy still noticed Cameron's flakey feelings about her. One instant it seemed like she wanted to be her friend the next she felt Cameron was ready to claw her eyes out.

Cameron kneeled in front of her, "If you need anything-" She knew they had never exactly been on friendly standings. This just felt different. Cuddy was focused solely on House. She needed someone keeping an eye on her.

Cuddy looked like she was going to start crying. "Will you stay for a few minutes?" She wasn't sure why she asked Cameron to stay. She just needed human contact for a few moments. She hoped that by sharing her pain, she could recharge for the taxing day ahead.

Cameron's concerned look softened into a smile, "Of course." She leaned forward and hugged Cuddy gently. "He'll be okay Cuddy," she said, quietly. Feeling the older doctor's shoulders shaking, she knew Cuddy was indulging in a much-needed cry.

Feeling Cuddy's tears seep into her scrubs, she shot a scowl at House over Cuddy's shoulder. She hoped he realized what an amazing friend he had. If he didn't, well, she may just need to make sure he understood the impact his actions had on others.


End file.
